


carmine

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more than they bargained for, but at least they're paying the same price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carmine

Surprisingly, Munakata's the one who starts it.

It's all born out of the one time Munakata had allowed his irritation to get to him. Suoh had clamped a hand over his mouth while they were fucking, irritated by Munakata's demands to hurry up, and about how busy he was. Of course, Munakata hadn't taken that well, and before either of them had time to even blink, he'd sunk his teeth into Suoh's hand, harder than intended as Suoh jerked hard in surprise. 

They'd both gone still for a moment, Munakata realizing what he'd just done and Suoh stunned into stillness as he realized that his stutter in rhythm hadn't been entirely due to pain. Suoh didn't move his hand from Munakata's mouth, either, despite the fact that Munakata had loosened his jaw almost immediately. 

Rather than apologize, particularly since he felt Suoh more or less deserved it for having done it in the first place, Munakata flicked his tongue over the wound, lapping up the slight traces of blood that had welled to the surface, gaze half lidded. Suoh stopped breathing for a split second too long - Munakata looked back up to his face, obviously confused as to why he hadn't resumed thrusting, and saw the bewildered but aroused look on his face, his own eyes widening in surprise as he pieced things together. Suoh thrust hard and sudden to prevent him from commenting, but it had started a new trend in their fucking. 

Suoh eventually found out that Munakata didn't exactly mind a little blood of his own spilled here and there, either. Things had only escalated from there. 

Sex between them had always been somewhat rough; they were never _making love_ or any such sappy thing. It was a way to vent frustrations, whether with each other or anything else. Stress relief. And of course just taking pleasure from it in general, because it did feel good, even when it hurt. They both knew it didn't change anything between them. They're still opposing kings, and they never let it interfere with their day to day duties. 

In fact, if anything, it made their fights even _more_ brutal - they'd always had the tendency to fuck after fighting, while they're both still high on adrenaline and feeling aggressive, but now they aim to draw blood more often. Suoh knows that Totsuka and Kusanagi are worried about him, and Munakata knew Awashima was concerned and Fushimi at least noticed, but neither one of them backed down. 

Munakata had, at first, gotten annoyed when Suoh would leave marks, but then it seemed to escalate instead to seeing who could leave more, and yet... Afterwards, it was always strangely gentle. 

They'd sit in silence, usually, and help clean each other up, dressing the wounds and even sometimes pressing kisses near the particularly bad ones. 

And here they are again, Suoh tugging at Munakata's arms as they fight through Munakata's dorm room. Their hands are tugging at each other's clothes; Suoh's mouth lands on Munakata's throat, biting him hard enough to draw blood, only to have Munakata's hand slide into his hair and yank his head back, rough and violent. He chases the motion with his mouth, biting at Suoh's lips enough to make him bleed in return. Give and take, in a sense.

Munakata's hands claw more at Suoh's clothes, stripping the barriers of fabric from between them, but Suoh's giving just as he gets. There's already claw marks on the both of them, and Suoh knows it'll only get worse when they're further in. He shoves Munakata back against the wall, heedless of his state and shoving a hand down his pants. His eyes follow downwards, though, and Suoh can't help but notice all the bruises littered across Munakata's skin. Little marks from Suoh, almost making him feel possessive, but then he knows he looks exactly the same. 

Suoh doesn't waste any time, though, jerking Munakata off hard, fast enough to probably not even be completely comfortable. He won't actually attempt to _hurt_ him here - that would be more than cruel, and he's pretty sure Munakata would stab him if he did - but he's not gonna be gentle about this either. They're not gonna go all the way this time, he knows; they're both too wound up for that, tearing at each other's skin just as much as their clothes. 

Munakata's head tosses back, dragging his nails along Suoh's shoulders and up, over, down his chest and stomach. It makes Suoh shudder hard, but he just brings his free hand over to yank at Munakata's hair, pulling his head back and dragging his teeth along his neck until he finds a previous bruise, then bites over it again. Renewing a mark, perhaps. 

Munakata's nails drag down further, and then they're finally both tugging at each other. Their bites and scratches turn even more violent, but Munakata doesn't hold back, one hand tugging at Suoh for a while before they both let go and bite-kiss each other before they merely grind against one another instead, hands dragging at each others' skin and hair forcefully as they rut against each other, harsh friction being the main source of pleasure for them both. Little breathy noises escape them both, and neither of them can last long before spilling, bites finally turning more to kisses. 

They keep their bodies rocking against each other somewhat lazily, and Munakata's hands slide up to rest gently on Suoh's shoulders. Even their kisses get languid, and Munakata relaxes against him. It's more than just a physical release - it's a way for them both to take out their frustrations without causing massive property damage, and if one of them is angry at the other, it's certainly a way to express that, too. Judging by the way Munakata's sinking into his arms, he's feeling a lot better overall.

Suoh gently pulls away, though he slides his hands to Munakata's hips to help him stay standing, then guides him away from the wall and to the bedroom instead. The medical kit is already under Munakata's bed, so Suoh grabs it, taking the chance to press a kiss to Munakata's thigh as he's crouched. Munakata glances down at him from around a cigarette, as of yet unlit, and Suoh stands to light it with a flick of his aura, medical kit in his other hand.

They settle on the bed, Suoh sitting in front of Munakata and leaning over him first, dabbing at the wounds with a cloth then an antibiotic before pressing kisses and band-aids over them. Munakata winces occasionally, but he doesn't complain, merely smoking quietly and watching Suoh instead. He doesn't seem upset, but he also doesn't look particularly _happy_ , either - perhaps the best way to describe it would be to say that he seems simply _content_. 

That expression lightens a little when it's his turn to look after Suoh, though; he passes off the remaining half of his cigarette to Suoh, kissing his cheek first, close to his bloody lip, then down his neck near any marks he comes across. His hands follow with the same treatment as Suoh had given him, and just as Munakata had been silent, so too is Suoh.

Once they're both bandaged and cleaned up a bit, Suoh presses the cigarette into the ash tray, but rather than get dressed like he usually would, tugs Munakata close instead. Naturally, Munakata bristles for a moment, clearly about to protest further rough treatment, but Suoh just kisses the top of his head and murmurs to him that it's fine. He's not going to do anything... He just wants to sleep it off.

If there's one thing Munakata's never allowed, it's them sharing a bed... But surprisingly, this time he doesn't argue. Just sighs as though he's reluctant to agree but is doing so anyway, then shoves at Suoh's shoulders to make him lay back, falling right along with him.

Suoh's eyes are closed and he's nearly asleep when he feels Munakata shift; he nearly asks what's wrong, but stays quiet, instead, and Munakata settles back down soon enough anyway; this time, though, his head is resting on Suoh's chest. Directly over his heart. His hand even clutches just a little at Suoh's hip, almost desperate, and Suoh wonders if perhaps this really is a bad idea for them, after all.

Suoh remains silent. There's nothing left to say anyway.


End file.
